The Crystals: The Beginning of the End
by CrazyCool89
Summary: What they tried to hide for so long has come back up, and is more fierce than ever. Will they be able to save everyone they love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"Help!", Alexis pounded on the door but it wouldn't budge. Jackson gently moved her out of the way and tried to break the door open with his shoulder. It still didn't give in.

"Oh god...we're gonna die in here", Jessie said running her fingers through her hair. She had given up all hope.

"Don't say that", Jackson said pulling his sister close to him. Since she was so short, she could only lay her head against his stomach. He kissed her hair "We'll get out of here Jess, I promise"

Suddenly they felt no control over their bodies. Three chairs slid into the middle of the room. But there was no one else in there but them...so who put them in there? They felt a power like no other, and their bodies were literally thrown across the room and into the chairs. Each person was in an individual chair. A rope started moving towards them.

"What's happening?!", Alexis yelled

"I...I don't know!", Jackson yelled back

"You're supposed to be the smartest one out of all of us! You're supposed to know everything Jackson!", Alexis snapped at him

"You guys! This is not the time!", Jessie yelled at them both as the rope started getting closer and closer to each of them. Jessie tried to move her body so that she could get away from the rope but she couldn't move.

"Jackson...I can't move", she cried

"Me Neither..."

Finally the rope rose into the air and wrapped around all of them. So tight that they couldn't even breathe. It stopped tying, leaving a knot. They were trapped. A glass jar tipped off of the shelf and started to move toward the trio. It stared sprinkling something out, going around each one of them. Leaving a circle around them all.

"Red Ash...", Alexis said with disappointment "Now we can't even use our powers..."

The door opened and in walked a black shadow...

All of the parents were pacing the room, worry written all over each of their faces.

"Oh, god...what if something terrible has happened?", Lita ran a hand through her beautiful red hair

"Don't say that baby", Matt said as he pulled her into his arms "I'm sure they're fine"

"But what if they aren't? What if...they know?", Trish said suddenly, causing every single person in the room to look at her

"What do you mean love?", Chris asked walking towards her

"Well, Jessie and Jackson have been acting very strange lately..", she started "Like they're never here anymore"

"Yeah, it's the same with Faith", Stacy came forward, and soon the other parents began to agree with her, about their own kids

"What if it's gotten them into trouble?", Stephanie said finally saying something about of the whole situation.

A phone started ringing, causing them all to search frantically around, to see if it was theirs. Finally Stephanie pulled out her phone and the ringing became louder. She touched her screen and held it out for all the parents to hear.

"Jo", she said with relief in her voice, but relief soon turned to terror. Not only for Stephanie...but for everyone


	2. Chapter 2

"Lisa! Luke!", Lita called as she tried to squeeze another box into the trunk of the car. Matt grabbed it from her and easily put it into the trunk. She looked at him and then they both started laughing. Lisa stood in front of the house...just taking one last look. She couldn't believe it...She'd been here ever since she was born, and now they were moving...to a place that she did not know. Even though her cousins Max and Faith live there, and she can't wait to see them, she just wants to stay here. She folded my arms and sighed. She felt strong arms embrace her. She looked behind her and saw her brother.

"I don't want to go Luke", She sighed

"I know", he replied "I'm not ready either...but look on the bright side"

She looked up at him and smiled

"We'll get to see Max and Faith"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them", She said

"Children!", Matt called

They both ran up to Matt and Lita

"You guys ready?", Lita asked

"Suuureeee", Lisa said in a dull tone

"Come on baby girl,", Matt said and pulled her into his arms "I promise it isn't as bad as you think it is"

"Yeah, well...let's just get going"

It took a long time but they finally made it there. Creek Harbor. They're new house was already set up and everything.

_Looks like mom and dad have been busy... _Lisa thought to herself

She opened the door and then suddenly she heard a boom of noise that made her jump out of her skin...literally.

"WELCOME HOME!"

A bunch of people jumped out with smiles on their faces. Lisa put on a fake smile and stepped in the house. She searched around everyone until finally, she saw four familiar faces.

"Lisa!", she heard a shriek and laughed when Faith literally tackled her to the floor. "I missed you guys so much!", she said getting off of Lisa and jumping on Luke. They had to pry her off of him. Luke and Max shared a bro hug.

"Uncle Jeff!", Lisa ran towards Jeff and he picked her up

"There's my baby girl!", he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Aunt Stacy", Lisa hugged her

"My favorite niece is back", she smiled

She spent the rest of the evening introducing herself to people that she didn't know. She took a seat next to Luke

"Do you see them over there?", he asked nodding his head in the direction he was talking about. Lisa looked at him before looking in the direction he was looking in. She saw 6 people standing there, and sure enough they were staring at them

"They're been staring at us all night", Luke said, a little irritation in his voice "I really would hate it if I had to fuck somebody up on our first night here"

They were wearing all black, and they had necklaces around their necks. Lisa looked down at her chest, her eyes found her necklace and a quiet gasp left her as her eyes grew wide.

"Luke", she whispered and looked at his necklace also "Look at the necklace that they each have on"

Luke looked their necklaces and then looked at his own

"Why the hell do they have the same necklace as us?", he questioned

"I don't know Jackson...m-maybe we should just go find Mom and Dad", Lisa replied before getting up after him.

They started looked for Matt and Lita. They heard whispering and leaned up against the wall

"We don't want to talk about what happened!", Lita sharply whispered

"That's mom!", Lisa whispered to Luke

"I know, shh!", Luke whispered back and Lisa rolled her eyes

"But we can't act like it never happened Lita", a woman with a Canadian accent replied

_What the hell are they talking about? _ Luke wondered

"I mean, whether we like it or not...they're gonna come together...we can't stop it", A man said, agreeing with the woman with the accent.

"Well we want to keep Luke and Lisa, far away from it", Matt groaned and hit the wall

"You can't stop it Matt...they were born into the pact...like all of our children were", the accent woman stated

_Pact...Pact! That must be why those kids were staring at us...maybe they're in the pact...and maybe Luke and I are too_ Lisa thought

"Face it honey...we knew this day was coming...we knew it from the day they were born", Lita said sincerely

"I don't want them to get hurt by it...", Matt said putting his head into his hands "I mean, you remember what happened 17 years ago...we _all_ almost died because of this curse."

"But don't think of it as a curse...think of it as a way for them to explore. Or experiment. They can finally know who they are...", the woman said

"We were summoned here...", Lita blurted out

"Summoned?", Luke and Lisa looked at each other, clueless

"I felt it..."

"Who would have summoned you?", the man asked

"We can't say any more...we have to go", Lita said

Luke and Lisa heard footsteps and they both hurried back off to the party.

"So what do you think that was all about?", Luke asked Lisa

"I think that...we're in the pact...", Lisa responded, looking up at her brother "Think about it..."

"I mean, yeah we're in the pact, Mom and Dad said it crystal-clear", Luke shrugged

"Luke think!", she rolled her eyes "Those four have been staring at us all night as if we're a rare diamond or something. We've been wearing these necklaces for as long as we could remember. We never knew how we got them. We would ask mom and dad where they came from and they would get all weird and tell us that it doesn't matter.", she said looking at him as he finally began to get it

"And they would tell us to make sure that we_ never_ took them off", Luke said looking at her

"And we show up here...and they have the same necklaces. Every. Fucking. Detail", Lisa said shaking her head

"You what Lisa...let's just get this party over with, and then go to bed...we can talk about this some other time", he said walking away. Lisa sighed and looked at her brother as he walked away.


End file.
